Dreamer: Life, Dream, Fantacy
by crystal Jones
Summary: just a story that i've been thinking aboutfor a few years


**Chapter1**

This is a story about Callisto Rose; she is 19 years old, she was pretty normal, but she was shy, and had low self-esteem. She was not the prettiest girl and she didn't think too highly of herself. She has only one friend Divina Davis, but they are the best of friends, Cally that they call her for short; is working with her mother cleaning homes. She still lives with her mother, since her parents have been divorced for a very long time. She has two sisters one older and one younger. The older one Shawna Nowten is 26 and married, her and Cally share the same mom. The younger one Sage Anderson is 14; her and Cally share the same dad. They have never met yet, but they recently got in contact with one another and will meet soon, Cally always wanted a younger sister. Cally has never had a relationship or even a big crush, which is odd seeing her age. The one of few things she is good at is dreaming. Her imagination is something special, sometimes she gets lost in them and it shadows her from the real world. Now that the reader knows something about the star of this book lets start the story.

It was 11:30 am on a Saturday. The month was January, the year is 2006, a girl awoke from her sleep in a small bedroom, she is thin and small chested, her hair is dark brown with bangs that go a little past her eyes, which were the color of teal, she moved out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, washed put on her makeup, brushed and curled her hair, then brushed her teeth and went back to her room to put on her clothes and jewelry, then went to the living room where her mom was sitting on the couch.

"Hi", said the girl trying to muffle a yawn.

"Hi", said her mom back.

The girl sat on the couch by her mom.

"Cally, I talked to Sage's mom a little while ago, and she wants to know if Sage could come over and see you today and maybe stay the night, I said that would be great".

"Really, that's good, when were they coming"? Asked Cally.

"Around 1:00 p.m, so if you want to go get Divina, you better phone her and see if she can come so we can go and get her", said the mom.

"Ok", Cally said getting up and grabbing the phone, then going to the window where they keep the phone numbers.

She looked up the number, dialed it and it rang 3 times,

A female answered.

"Hello", said the person.

"Hi, is Divina there"? Asked Cally.

"Yes it is me".

"Oh hi this is Cally".

"Yes I know", said Divina.

"So can you stay over today"? asked Cally.

"Yes I can", said Divina.

"Ok good, we'll be leaving to come and get you right now, ok" said Cally.

"Ok bye", Divina said.

"Bye", Cally said. And they hung up the phone.

"Are you ready to go"? Asked her mom.

"Almost, I just forgot something in my room", Cally said.

"All right I'll meet you in the car, the door is already locked, you only have to close it, don't be too long", mom said.

"Ok", said Cally.

She walked to her bedroom, went to her bedside table and picked up her watch, then put it on her right arm; she left her room and made her way to the front door. Once she was out she closed the door hard behind her, she went down the steps and walked to her moms van. As she was going to the side door she saw a cat sitting by it, its color was pitch black except for a white streak going from its head to its nose. It had a collar around its neck with rubies on it. There was a tag with something written on it, but she couldn't make out what it said from where she was standing. The cat was just sitting there not moving, staring at Cally. Cally really liked cat's but she felt kind of weird with the cat just staring at her like that, as she went closer to the cat, it got on all fours and went to the fence on the side of the house, Cally watched as she opened the door and got in, then closed it, then looked for the cat through the window, the cat was gone, she looked around to see if she could find it, but she had no luck.

"What are you looking for"? asked mom as she started the car.

"There was a cat staring at me, when I was coming to the van, but it's gone now", said Cally.

"Was it black with a white streak on its head"? Asked mom.

"Yes", said Cally.

"It was on the patio before, looking in the window, until I came out the door, then it went to the van", said mom.

"Oh", said Cally.

The car started to move, she reached for the radio and turned on the music, and then put on her seat belt. There wasn't much talking on the way, mostly Cally was listening to music and daydreaming to Divina's house. Once they were there, Cally unlocked the back door, got out of the van and went to the bottom apartment door, rang the doorbell, it took a little while for someone to answer, but it was Divina who did. She was taller then Cally, she had blue eyes, short blond hair below chin length bangs.

"Are you ready yet"? Asked Cally.

"Almost", said Divina.

She went back down stairs, Cally following her, she saw Divina's brother watching TV in the living room, and their father was still at work.

"Divina, your going to need some money, were going to get something to eat on the way back", said Cally.

"Ok", said Divina.

She went into her room and got her purse and coat, put some money in her purse, and then they were off back up stairs and out the door to the van. They went to McDonalds, got there food to go and went home, on the way home Cally told Divina about her younger sister coming to stay for the night too.

"That's cool, when was she coming"? Asked Divina.

"1:00 or something close to it, that's why we came to get you, we wanted to get you before they came over", said Cally.

"Oh", said Divina.

The van drove up into the driveway and parked. Cally and Divina got out of the car, and went into the patio to wait for the front door to be unlocked by Cally's mom, when it was, they went in. Cally took off her shoes and coat, put her purse on the coat hanger and went into the living room and sat on one of the chairs. Divina came in soon after and sat in the other one, Cally looked over at the phone and she saw the light was blinking, that meant that there was a message.

"Mom, someone phoned", said Cally.

"Ok, I'll check it", said mom.

She went over and picked up the phone to see who had called. Cally asked who it was after her mom hung up the phone.

"It was Daria", she said as she dialed Daria's number.

"Divina do you want to go in to my bedroom to watch TV"? Asked Cally.

"Ok", said Divina.

They got up and went into the room and Cally closed the door behind her. Cally sat on the computer chair and Divina sat on the bed, Cally turned on the TV.

"Here do you want the changer"? She asked.

"Ya, ok", said Divina and she took it.

Cally looked at her alarm clock to see how much longer it would be till her sister Sage came, it was 12:30.

"It won't be long till my sister Sage comes", said Cally. "Oh ya, I forgot to tell you, I had one of though's dreams again, it just doesn't want to stop', said Cally.

"You had it again last night'? Asked Divina.

"Yes, the big dark castle, the long shadowy hallways, the cobwebs, deathly silence but last night there was more", said Cally.

"More, what was there"? Asked Divina.

"Well, I was walking down the hallway, I couldn't see what was at the other side of the hall, it was to dark, but as I walked further I started to see torches along the side of both walls, and they were lighting up as I walked past them, all of a sudden music hit my ears, I couldn't tell were it was coming from, I walked a little faster, and the music got louder until I finely reached the end of the hall. There was a big dark wooden door, the music was coming from the other side of it, there was a red light coming from under the door. I could hear a man's voice from inside. I put my ear on the door so I could hear better but I couldn't make out what he was saying; I took my ear off the door and opened it a little. I tried to look in but it blow open and the red light almost blinded me, that's when I woke up", said Cally.

"It sounds really creepy", said Divina.

"Ya it was, but what was really weird, was that it seemed so real, like I felt cold while I was there, and when the torches lit up I felt the heat coming off them, I swear, I could even smell the musk, that's never happened before", said Cally.

"It must have been your imagination", said Divina.

"Maybe, but I don't think that my imagination could do that", said Cally.

"I don't know, but if you have another one make shore you tell me about it", said Divina.

"Don't worry, I will", said Cally.

Right then, her mom came in and said, "Sage and her mom just pulled up".

"There here, they're a bit early", said Cally.

She got up and they all went in to the living room, there was a nock on the door, Cally went to let them in. she opened the door, and the first thing she saw was Sage, not just because Cally was so anxious to meet her, but because of her hair, which was pink. Sage was short, looked younger then her age, her hair was in pigtails, and her eyes were pinkish looking. Cally smiled at them both and said "Hi", then let them both in, still looking at Sages hair, they then sat on the other couch.

"Was it hard to find"? Asked Cally's mom.

"No, it wasn't hard at all", said Mrs. Anderson.

"That's good, would you like to talk in the kitchen, so we can leave these three to talk, so they can get to know each other"? Asked mom.

"Ok, that sounds fine, but I can't stay long though, I have some shopping to do", said Mrs. Anderson.

"All right, well I'm going to make a big supper, would you like to come back after you're finished shopping "? Asked mom.

"Yes, I will come back after my shopping, but ill help you for a half hour, then ill go and come back and help more", said Mrs. Anderson.

Mom and Mrs. Anderson both got up and went into the kitchen leaving the three teens together, it was quiet for a short while, Cally tried to think of what to say, she wasn't very good at starting conversations, especially when she never met the person she is trying to talk to.

"Well, I'm glad you could come, and even stay the night, I've been really looking forward to meeting you for a long time, I'm really happy to meet you", said Cally.

"I'm glad to meat you to", said Sage.

"I'm sorry, but your hair, it's so pink, I just can't stop looking at it, I like it, but wow", said Cally.

"I like it to, it's really noticeable", Divina said.

"Thanks, I just got it done a few days ago, and I really like it", said Sage.

"Well, I guess we should try to get to know each other, so ill introduce you to my friend Divina. First, she's 16, were best friends, we've none each other for a very long time", said Cally.

"Its nice to meet you Divina", said Sage.

"You to", said Divina.

"I'm 19 in case you didn't know, I'm pretty quiet, I love cats, but I don't have one, I'm shy, I like to draw, listen to music, I like out doors, and riding horses, I like anything fantasy, and I have a really good imagination. I like to investigate things that are hard to explain, I also don't have any other friends, other then Divina. I've never had a boy friend, I'm pretty self conches, and I play the piano and violin", said Cally.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn", said Sage, "well I'm 14, witch you might know, I'm not that quiet, I'm ok with people, I like music too, I'm good at making friends but I've been told I'm to trusting, and I've been told that I'm also quite innocent, I don't play any instruments", said Sage.

"Ok, that's cool, oh I forgot that I like to write and read poems to", said Cally.

"Really, you write poetry, are you any good"? Asked Sage.

"Well not many people have seen them, but the ones who have had said that they are good", answered Cally.

"I've read them all and they are really good, you should really read some of them, if you like poems", said Divina.

"I really like poems; I would love to read some of yours, if you don't mind", said Sage.

"Oh no, I wouldn't mind, I just wrote one recently", answered Cally.

"Good, thanks, have you written a lot of them", asked Sage.

"Yes, I have enough to make a book, righting poems makes me happy when I'm sad or depressed", said Cally.

"There is 4 or 5 of them that I really like, and ill tell you my favorites", said Divina.

"Ok", said Sage.

"So, do you want to go to my room to read one of my poems, Sage"? asked Cally.

"Sure", answered Sage.

They all got up and went into the first room down the hall, Cally sat on her computer chair, Divina laid on Cally's bed and Sage sat on another chair in the room, Cally turned on the TV. And took a binder from under her chair with the word poems on the top, she opened it and went to the very last page, and gave it to Sage.

"This is the last one I did; Divina hasn't even read it yet, if you like it you can have it. I'm pretty happy with it. I think you'll like it too", said Cally.

"Really, thank you very much", answered Sage.

"It 's about you, I wrote it right after we first talked on the phone", said Cally.

"Really, you did, I can't wait to read it then", said Sage. But just then her mom opened the door and interrupted them.

"I'm just letting you know I'm going to get my shopping done now, I'll be back when I'm finished ok", said Mrs. Anderson.

"Ok, bye mom", said Sage. Sage looked back at the poem. "Now I can read this".

She started to read it. I FOUND YOU:

TONIGHT I TALKED TO YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, IT WAS THE GREATEST FEELING I HAVE EVER HAD.

WE HAVE SO MUCH INCOMMON, YET THERE IS SO MUCH I WANT TO KNOW.

NOW THAT I'VE FOUND YOU, I WON'T LET YOU GO. YOU'RE MY SISTER AND NOW MY FRIEND.

I DON'T WANT THIS FEELING TO EVER END. I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU, I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG.

I'VE HAD TO KEEP IT TOGETHER AND BE STRONG. I AM SPEECHLESS NOW, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, I JUST CAN'T WAIT UNTILL THAT ONE SPECIAL DAY.

WHEN I'LL SEE YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME I WON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. BUT I KNOW THAT MY HEART WILL NO LONGER BE BLUE.

TONIGHT YOU MADE ME SMILE MORE THAN I HAVE IN A VERY, VERY LONG TIME.

HOPEFULLY WE WILL MEET SOON AND BE VERY CLOSE FOREVER, MY COMPANION AND BEST FRIEND, THAT'S WHAT I WANT.

YOU FILL MY HEART WITH JOY, AND YOU FILL MY HEART WITH GLEE.

"You're really good, this is great, I'm so glad you gave this to me, I really have to read some of the other ones", said Sage.

"Thanks, I knew you would like it, you can read the others anytime you like", said Cally.

"Ok thanks", said Sage.

"Sage is it ok if I read it"? Asked Divina.

"Oh ya, of course you can, hear you go", said Sage, she handed it to Divina.

"Thanks", said Divina, and she took it, after she finished she said, "You're right this is really good".

"Thanks", said Cally.

Hours past, In the mean time Sage's mom came back, and helped Cally's mom with the food. The girls got to know each other better. Taking, laughing and playing games. Soon the girl's parents called them for dinner. They all ate in the living room, talking and watching TV. Once they were done eating Cally's mom took the dishes into the kitchen.

"Any one want some desert", asked Cally's mom. But no one did at that moment.

"Do you have any ice cream"? Asked Sage.

"No sorry we don't, but why don't you girls go and get some at the store, it's not far from here, ill give you some money Cally, you can get a ice cream bucket, get what ever kind you like, also get a apple rhubarb pie", said Cally's mom.

"All right", said Cally and she took the money, "ok girls lets get going".

They said "bye" and left the house.

"It's starting to get dark out and a bit cold too", said Sage.

"Ya it is, but that's ok, unless your afraid of the dark Sage, are you", asked Cally.

"No, I'm fine, I'm not afraid of the dark", said Sage.

"So how far is the store anyway"? Asked Divina.

"Not far, its just a couple blocks", said Cally.

They were a block away, when Cally saw that Divina was looking over her shoulder every once in a while. Sage saw too and said to her, "What do you keep looking at, is their someone following us".

"Not someone, something, a cat is following us; it has since we left the house", said Divina.

Cally stopped and turned around, wondering if it could be the same cat, and shore enough it was, the same black cat.

"That's the cat I saw earlier today, before I got you Divina", said Cally.

"I like cats, their so mysteries", said Sage; she got down on her knees and said, "here kitty, kitty".

"I don't think this cat is going to come, it didn't seem very friendly when I tried", said Cally. The cat looked at Sage and then ran to the nearest ally.

"See I told you; well come on let's go", said Cally.

"Well someone owns that cat, it has a collar", said Divina.

"Ya, did you see it, it had rubies on it", said Sage.

"I saw that before, the owner must have a lot of money to spend on it, to get that kind of collar", said Cally.

Meanwhile, on top of a hill in a nature park, over looking the block the girls were on, were four people in hooded cloaks. They have been looking after the girls since they were young so nothing, really bad would happen to them, so they would be ready for this night.

"Do you think there ready"? Asked someone in a two toned green cloak, he was shorter, then the rest of them.

"No, how can they be ready, when they don't even know what is going to happen, Blaze", said a tall female in a blue and white cloak.

"It doesn't matter if there ready, it's going to happen no matter what", said a really tall male in a black and red cloak.

"Do you think we picked the right girl, I mean do you really think she can handle this"? Asked the one in the green.

"He's right, I wouldn't say she's the most ideal in the group", said the final cloaked male that was in light tan and brown.

"You would be surprised, Balin", said the female.

"Remember we'll be there to help them along", said the one in red.

"Oh look, here comes Mistic, he must have some information for us", said the one in blue.

The cat came strolling to the cloaked group and rubbed against the female's leg, she picked him up in her arms.

"So do you have any thing to tell us Mistic"? Asked the female.

"Theirrrr getting betterrrr acquainted, and seem to be enjoying each Otherrrres Company, theirrrr on theirrrr way to the storrrre to get something. Purrrrhaps, one or more of us should make an apearrrrance, and talk to one of them", the cat said telepathically.

"Yes that's a good idea, Matrona, you and Blaze go to the store, and bump into them, and Mistic stay close to them, ok", said the man in red.

"All right, it will give us a chance to meet them", said the female.

"Meet us back here after you meet them", said the man in red.

"Alright, well see you soon", said the short one.

The one in the green cloak and the female went down the hill followed closely by the cat.

As the two went down the hill and into the ally their cloaks transformed into normal ware so they could fit in better.

When the girls had made it to the store, there weren't many vehicles around, but there was one that really stuck out, it was a black Lamborghini.

"Wow, that is a nice car, someone must be rich", said Sage.

"Must be, I would love to have a car like that", said Cally.

Cally was about to open the store door, but someone on the other side of it did it before she could, he looked like a business man, with short brown hair and glasses. He was humming something, but she couldn't make it out, he stopped when he saw her there. He smiled at her then looked at the other girls, and said "isn't it a bit late for you girls to be going for a stroll"?

"No, not really sir, we can handle it", said Sage.

"Good to heir", said the man and he walked over to the Lamborghini and opened the door.

"You have a very cool car", said Divina.

"Yes, I do don't I", he said getting into it, "have a nice night and be careful girls", he then drove off.

"He seamed like a nice guy", Sage said as she went into the store.

"You were pretty quiet Cally", said Divina as they went to the part of the store that had the ice cream.

"Ya, well I didn't feel very comfortable, I didn't get a very good feeling around him", said Cally.

"Come on Cally a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet', said Sage.

They got the ice cream; Sage was carrying it as they went to get the pie.

"Ya, well, I don't really see it that way", said Cally.

There was one apple rhubarb pie left, and they got it, Divina cared it.

"Anyone want a pop or something different to drink ill pay"? Asked Cally.

Divina and Sage said "sure" as they went to get a drink, Sage went ahead of them and turned the corner, she wasn't paying attention because she was talking and she bumped into a boy. "Sorry", they both said at the same time, and apologizing at the same time until the boy said, "oh, I'm sorry, go ahead".

"I'm sorry too, I was on my way to get a drink, and didn't see you, when I came around the corner, by the way I'm Sage what's your name".

"Oh, my name is Blaze, I was going to get a drink too, and my sister is there already".

They walked together to get their drinks. "That's my sister over there getting her drink", he said to Sage, they walked over to her. Blaze introduced her to Sage. "Mabel this is Sage, I just bumped into her, and Sage this is my sister Mabel".

They both said "hello".

Cally and Divina showed up soon after, Sage introduced Cally and Divina to Blaze and Mabel, and they all said "Hi".

"Sage you made friends with two people in that short time", said Cally looking at Blaze and Mabel.

Blaze looked to be a boy of about 15 years, he was about the size of Sage, his eyes were a purpled color, and his hair was long, chin length bangs and his hair color was dark brown with blond tips, he had a thin body, he was a quite attractive young boy.

His sister Mabel, looked like she was about 20 years old, she was a tall women, her eyes were green, and the back of her hair was a little past her bum, it was braided. From the ears up was just above her shoulders, she had bangs that went a bit past her shoulders. The color was turquoise and dark blue bangs, she had a feminine body, and she was really pretty, she seemed like she liked the color blue since she was wearing a lot of it.

"I like your hair Mabel, its cool", said Sage.

"Thank you", said Mabel.

"It's really unique", said Cally.

"Yes and it soot's me well", said Mabel.

"We better get going; we need to pay for this stuff and it's getting late", said Cally.

"It was nice meeting you two", said Divina.

"I hope we meet each other again", said Sage.

"Ya that would be nice", said Mabel.

"Bye, it was great meeting you all", said Blaze.

Cally, Sage and Divina paid for the ice cream, pie and drinks, then they left the store, they were walking down the sidewalk going back home, when Sage said, "they were nice, don't you think".

"Ya, I agree, they seemed better then the other guy we meet", said Cally, she looked back at the store she saw Blaze and Mabel leaving it, they went down an ally followed by a black cat.

"I think I found out who that cat belongs to", said Cally.

"What, oh you do", said Divina.

"Who dose it belong to"? Asked Sage.

"I think it belongs to Blaze and Mabel, I just saw it with them, when they left the store just now, they went into an ally", said Cally.

"Really, that's funny", said Divina.

"Ya it is", said Sage.

They where half way back home now and the wind had picked up, the branches were moving pretty well. Their hair was blowing every which way possible and they had to hold there ground so they don't get pushed too much.

"Gee's this wind is crazy", said Divina.

"Sage, you're going to lose the ribbon in your hair", said Cally.

"Oh, can you please tighten it up again for me, my hands are full"? Asked Sage.

"Sure", she said, and she reached for it, but she didn't get it in time, it blew away and landed in the middle of the street.

"Oh no, I'm sorry ill go get it", said Cally.

She ran to the street, she looked both ways, she didn't see any cars coming so she went into the middle of the street were the ribbon was and she picked it up.

There was a scream that sounded like Sage, and then Divina screamed. "CALLY WATCH OUT THERE'S A CAR COMING, RUN".

"WHAT", Cally said looking at them then turned fast towards the car.

It was coming so fast, but she had time to see the car and the driver, it was the same black Lamborghini and the same man who owned it, he had a grin on his face. The car hit her hard, she flew like a rage doll and landed on her stomach, the car didn't stop or even slow down it kept up its speed and disappeared.

Sage and Divina panicked, they ran over to her crying and in shock, and couldn't believe what just happened.

Divina said, "I cant believe what just happened, that car didn't even slow down".

"Ya I know, it didn't slow down, but wasn't that the car we all saw earlier at the store", said Sage, as she was kneeling over Cally, checking if she was breathing.

While Divina checked her pulse.

They both started yelling for help.

"Sage, Cally's pulse is very week", said Divina.

"Her breathing is very shallow too. What should we do? I don't know what to do", cried Sage.

"I don't know what to do either", said Divina.

"Divina isn't that, that cat again over there"? Asked Sage as she's looking around for help.

"Who cares about the cat we need to find help from somewhere", said Divina.

All of a sudden Cally started gasping for air there was a gurgling sound then silence.

"Oh no", said Divina, then she bent down and checked her pulse and breathing again.

"Divina, please tell me she's still got a pulse"? Asked Sage.

"She doesn't she's gone…" said Divina.

"No… she cant be… its not fare, I just got to meet her", said Sage.

"We never should have come out here", said Divina.

"Are you sure she's gone"? Asked Sage.

"Yes I'm sure", said Divina.

"This cant be happening", said Sage, "are you sure she's gone"? She bent down to check her, her self, "you're right, she's gone, what do we do now"?

They both stood up and move away from Cally; they looked to see again if anyone was around.

Mean while the cat got over by Cally without Sage and Divina noticing. The cat sat on her chest; it started to light up like a sparkly bubble around them.

Sage and Divina turned around and saw them.

"The cats on her chest, what's with the light all around them, what's going on"? Said Sage. They both were gocking at them with there mouths open, "should we do something, Divina"?

"No, we don't know what would happen if we got close to them, there's nothing we can do, we just have to see what happens", said Divina.

The cat put it's face over Cally's face and opened it's mouth, there was a bright white substance coming out of it's mouth and into Cally's, as this happened the bubble got extremely brighter and sparkler.

"Divina look, her scrapes and burses are vanishing", said Sage.

"The cat seems to be healing her wounds, I cant believe it, look at her body she looks normal again", said Divina.

The sparkly lights in the bubble faded away, and the cat was looking at her face, and then bent down and started licking it, and as the cat was licking her face, the bubble started to vanish. The girls started to walk up to her, and as they got closer to her, the cat arched it's back and hissed, the girls stopped in their tracks.

"I'm not going any closer, that cat looks like it would attack us", said Divina.

"I guess we'll just have to wait", said Sage.

Cally started to breath and she started to move her fingers a bit, the cat got off of her chest and sat next to her.

They tried to go over to her again but the cat arched its back and hissed again.

"I can't believe this, she's alive, it doesn't look like the cat will let us get close to her yet", said Divina.

"But I want to go to her", said Sage.

"No, not yet", said Divina.

"Well when then"? Asked Sage.

"When the cat thinks it's time", said Divina.

"Ok, but I hope it's not to long", said Sage.

They both looked back at the cat, about that time Cally started to move more, she opened her eyes, and she sat up.

"Cally you alright, your not dead", said both the girls.

"We wanted to come over to you, but the cat wouldn't let us", said Divina.

"You can come over now; I'm ok", said Cally, as she was getting to her feet. The girls came running over and hugged her.

"We were so scared, you were dead, theirs something really special about this cat, it brought you back to life", said Sage.

"Yes this cat is very special, he has extraordinary powers, he's a very gifted cat", said Cally.

The cat rubbed against her leg, Cally picked him up, and looked at his caller, it said, Mistic, member of the mystic warriors, owned by Callisto Rose.

"It look's like our little new friend's name is Mistic, see", said Cally and she should them it's caller.

"It says that he's owned by you, why would it say that"? Asked Sage.

"How would I know, today was the first time I've seen him", said Cally.

"I wonder were he came from", said Divina.

"This has been a really bazaar evening since we left the store", said Sage.

"Are you sure you're ok, because you were dead"? Said Divina.

"Ya I feel fine, I just feel a little odd", said Cally.

"It was really scary, that car came out of nowhere, it came strait for you, that was no accident, he didn't even slow down, he meant to hit you", said Sage.

"I know that he meant to hit me, he was coming strait at me, and he was smiling all the way", said Cally, "I was right, I didn't get a good vibe about him, when we met him".

"I wonder what his problem is, what he has against you", said Divina.

"I have no idea; I have never met him before", said Cally.

"I think we should be going, I think our mom's might be getting worried, what are we going to say about the cat and about you getting hit by the car"? Asked Sage.

"Well I've been wanting a cat for a while now, and mom said I can get one when I get the money to get one my self. Well I don't have to pay for this one", said Cally, as she went over to pick up her pop that she had dropped when the car hit her, "and as for the car hitting me and me dieing, we say nothing about that, besides it's not like they'll believe us anyway", she picked it up. And then they started walking home.

"Do you remember anything of what happened, after you got hit"? Said Divina.

"No I don't remember, like what", said Cally.

"Like what Mistic did to bring you back to life, you were dead", said Sage.

"Well if I was dead then, I wouldn't know how Mistic would bring me back to life, would I", said Cally.

"Well after you got hit, Mistic came and sat on your chest, a bright bubble surrounded you both and it had sparkles all in it. Then Mistic put his kitty face in front of yours, and something white and vapory came out of his mouth and went into yours. All your scratches and burses healed and you started to breath again", said Divina.

"Then after the cat finished what ever he was doing to you, the sparkly bubble faded away", said Sage.

"But the cat still wouldn't let us near you, I guess he thought we might accidentally hurt you", said Divina.

"The next thing we know you were moving and geitting up", said Sage.

"Are you still feeling ok, you don't feel different in any way"? Asked Divina.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am starting to get a bit of a earache, and my eyes are starting to hurt a bit, I do feel a little achy, I'm also getting a headache", said Cally.

"You may have to go see a doctor for a check up just to make sure your ok", said Divina.

"Maybe I should, but I think I just need to get home and relax, but maybe your right, I need to go see a doctor and have a check up", said Cally.

"There's the house, were all most their", said Sage. They got to the door and went in.

"Where back", said Cally.

They went into the kitchen and put the pie and ice cream away, and then went into the living room and sat on the coach.

"Cally, you were only suppose to bring pie and ice cream home, where did you get that cat, isn't that the one we saw earlier today", said mom.

"Ya, it is the one we saw earlier, it's been following me, and you said I could have a cat, and this is the one I want", said Cally.

"But this isn't just a stray cat, you can tell it belongs to somebody, the cat is very well fed and healthy, what does it say on the caller', said mom.

"Mom, you wont believe it when I tell you, it says, Mistic, member of the mystic warriors, owned by Callisto Rose", said Cally.

"That sure is a weird thing to put on an I.D tag, we'll put a add in the lost and found section of the newspaper, and if we don't get a reapply in two weeks you can have him", said mom.

"Ya, ok", said Cally.

"Sage, did you know you lost your ribbon, we just got them what happened to it"? Asked Sage's mom.

"Oh, it was really windy, I must a lost it in the wind", said Sage as she looked at the other girls.

Cally went into the kitchen to get her pop, she went to open the lid and the pop sprayed allover her and around her, she screamed and then yelled, "Dam it". Everyone ran into the kitchen to get a better look of what happened, and then her mom asked, "what did you do, shake it"?

"No, I dropped it coming home", said Cally, getting a paper towel to clean up the mess.

But before she could, Divina took it from her and said, "No Cally I'll clean it up for you, you go and sit down and rest, and do what you said you'd do". So Cally went and sat down, Divina menchend to Cally's mom that Cally had a headache on the way home. "So I wanted her to rest and I would clean up the mess".

"Oh, I'll go get her something for her headache", said mom.

She got it and then she took it to Cally, "I heard you weren't feeling well, so take this for your headache".

"Thanks mom", said Cally, and she took it and swallowed it.

"Anyone want some pie and ice cream"? Asked mom.

They all said "yes", they all had some ice cream, once they were finished Sage's mom had to leave.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, some time you all should come over to our house to visit, I'll see you tomorrow Sage, have fun", said Sage's mom.

"Bye mom see you tomorrow, love you", said Sage.

"Love you too, bye", said Sage's mom.

The others said, "bye" and Sage's mom left the house, but not for long, she came back in with a small box in her hand.

"Cally, this was in front of the door, it's for you, I just thought I'd let you know before I go, well bye then", said Sage's mom, she put the box on the table in front of Cally and then left the house.

"Oh, what a pretty box, who's it from, common Cally open it, let's see what's in it", said Sage.

It was a ceramic box with a simble on the top, pattern twirling designs going around the sides, the main color of the box was green and the design was red.

She opened up the box and saw this beautiful necklace with a note, the chain was made with very strong silver, and the pendent was about the size of a golf boll, it was flat on the back and had some type of a glass in a half moon shape that seemed to have two different colors moving inside it. The colors were black and white, and it was surrounded with a thick gold border with four large rubes and four smaller round blue sapphires.

Cally picked up the note and read.

Callisto Rose, this is your amulet, you are it's protector, things will be explained to you soon, guard it, you'll understand every thing in do time, it's very, very important, no one can handle it but you, we saw what happened tonight and we are looking after you to, we're the Mystic Warriors.

Everyone came to look at it, but Cally didn't let anyone touch it.

"That's really quite pretty, but it's really different', said Cally's mom, "Cally who's it from"?

"I'm not sure who it's from, but it's suppose to be for me, and it said it was a lucky Madelyn, and know one can touch it but me", said Cally.

"Well how do you know it's lucky", said mom.

"Because it says it on the note", said Cally.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm ready to go to bed", said Sage.

"Ya, it's been a long day, I think it's a good idea to call it a night", said mom.

They all said "good night". Cally went to sleep in her bedroom and the two girls went to sleep on the two couches in the living room, in sleeping bags that Cally's mom brought in.


End file.
